regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Draco Malfoy
Draco makes the coffee. He may actually do other things but nearly all of his co-workers in the department wouldn't have any idea what that is. Wandless and forbidden from performing any magical acts, he's a mere shadow of his former self. No one has informed his ego of this. His sentence has, however, forced him to finally face the fact that he is not such a great shag as to be a magical experience since no one's punished him for that. Yet. __TOC__ Draco Malfoy Nicknames/Aliases: None that he wants to hear. Occupation: Regulator for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and Unexplained Phenomena, special division/work: paranormal phenomena, portrait activity, poltergeist disturbances and parapsychology – paperwork and research, muggle related field work (basically anything that doesn’t require the use of wand magic). Wand: Formerly hawthorn, 10 inches, unicorn hair, relatively springy – snapped in two and seized by the Ministry. Magical Status: Banned from casting any form of magic, potions and flying. Sexual Orientation: Undetermined Home: Originally Malfoy Manor before it was seized by the Ministry; now a small, modest but internally attractive flat in Islington. Finances: Draco inherited the Malfoy fortune after the war, an overwhelming amount of money that was cut into by the Ministry and shared around a number of outlets: charity, lawyer expenses and administration work for the trial. The rest stayed in its place at Gringott’s bank. He earns very minimal Ministry pay now that he is out of his initial sentence, and uses a mixture of the two to get by. Household: Draco lives with a very old female cat named Sheba. He has no idea that this is the name of a muggle cat food. External Appearance: First and foremost, Draco is not perfect. He may like to think that he is, but he's not. He is a tall and willowy man with the face of a boy; his body is made up of slender and graceful angles and thin, long limbs. He is very fair in tone - white-blond hair, light grey eyes and pale skin and he loathes the sun as his skin is very sensitive and is easily sunburned. He very rarely has facial hair, and he prefers a nice, clean shave to fuzzy stubble as he believes it makes him look untidy. Due to Draco’s skin tone, he is prone to grey circles under and around his eyes, particularly if he’s been under stress and working late. It also doesn’t help that he smokes cigarettes – a habit that he picked up in his early twenties and has never quite managed to give up since then. His features are very pointed; his eyes are a little too close together and he has plump, often bitten lips. Draco’s physical mannerisms can vary depending on his mood, the time and how much sleep he’s had. Usually a refined soul (something he struggled in Hogwarts to perfect), his movements are slow but confident, careful but with conviction. Pent up frustration from being so calm, though, shows clearly when he’s in a bad mood – he can be twitchy, irritable and flustered – not a good colour on him. He tries his best to avoid it, and often prefers to be alone when he’s on the brink of losing control like that. At the best of times, he is unreadable, and quietly closed-off. His state of dress is simple but stylish – dark colours. His typical daily outfit would be a black turtleneck or white shirt under a black sweater, smart black trousers, smart shoes and a black peacoat style robe for outdoor wear. He wears sunglasses in the summer and if you’re lucky you may catch him with a jaunty hat. First Impression: Folks probably notice how pale he is. Sometimes it can make him look quite ill. Internal Political Views: Coming from an extremely conservative background, Draco’s views are somewhat internally at odds with each other. He was brought up in a black and white environment: Muggles bad, Wizards good. As a child and teenager, he was a bigoted little so-and-so, spouting off things he’d heard his dad say with no real understanding of what was leaving his tongue. After the torture and death of his mother and time spent in Azkaban, he now prefers to leave blood politics well enough alone. He is not liberal, but neither is he conservative. He lives with his own politics long enough to maintain his livelihood and, well, head. Quirks/Habits: Chain-smoking, folding his arms a lot, wearing glasses but rarely ever wearing them – they’re usually shoved up onto his head, sleeping naked, reading an absurd amount of muggle literature as a guilty pleasure but publicly disowning it at any given chance, preferring to use plastic chopsticks with any and every food, belittling people he barely knows, walking with his head down. Strengths: urbane, witty, sharp-tongue, sarcastic, usually eloquent, communicative, straightforward, ability to work for long periods at a time, good investigator, excellent initiative Weaknesses: wandless, extremely condescending, flippant, bitter, sarcastic, short temper, can get easily flustered/harried, has a hard time getting along with new people, contradictory, arrogant, uptight, sporadic personality, quarrelsome, nervous, shallow, rarely can stand being alone but tortures himself with it anyway Fears: loneliness, physical pain, dementors, sleeping – especially alone Philias: variety, beauty, music, small luxuries as it’s all he can afford nowadays, cigarettes, books, Asian cuisine, green areas of London that are a rare find Hobbies/Interests: music, reading, researching potions, cooking, crossword puzzles, throwing out "difficult" words in the middle of sentences to confuse less intelligent minds, the occasional muggle bar if the mood strikes Favourite Belongings: His wardrobe (he sacrafices eating healthily for this), his friends (yes, he considers them as belongings), the leather couches in his living room that he knows his father would roll over in his grave if he knew he owned them Favourite Places: Hyde Park, Selfridges and Harrods, his bedroom Boggart: Formerly Lord Voldemort, now dementors. Patronus: Arctic fox Amorentia Potion: Ash, sweat, cigarette smoke, ink, freshly cut grass. Secrets: optional History Growing up in South-west England, Draco was surrounded by luxury and expense – his childhood was affluent, fortunate and most importantly, sheltered from the rest of the world. Values were drilled into Draco since the day he was born – he was the only child and treated like a prince, doted on by his mother, championed by his father, destined to be the Malfoy heir and Voldemort’s next right-hand man. Things went according to Draco’s parents’ plans and he was accepted into Hogwarts at age eleven, having been already taught most of the basic rules of magic at home by his mother – including flying. School for Draco began like it done most children his age – exciting and pleasantly nerve-wracking. His friendship was publicly rejected by Harry Potter on the very first day of arrival, and that, above everything else, influenced every single step he took over those next six years. Sabotaging Harry Potter became top agenda, so much so that his friendships and school grades suffered because of it. He did not care, though – he learned most of what he knew back at home, under specialised wards, and the flair he had for the Dark Arts and Potions were all he needed. And then there was sixth year. On his sixteenth birthday in June and prior to September entry, Draco received the Mark by the Dark Lord himself. For a young man, it was painful. For a sixteen year old boy, it was excruciating. And suddenly he was stumbling onto familiar but altogether unfamiliar territory again – the excitement, the nervousness. He had a task – a mission- from Voldemort, and he was determined to see it through, not only to show his family that he could, but because the Lord had threatened to kill both Lucius and Narcissa if it wasn’t carried out successfully. The pressure, the lies he had to tell, the burden of secrets and the inevitable task at hand weighed down on Draco like a house made of bricks and he felt himself fraying at the edges, grasping at straws to make ends meet and keep everything running the way it was supposed to. Only when he realised just exactly what he’d signed up for – murder – did he snap, and at that very moment he was discovered by Harry Potter, of all people. The moment in the bathroom continued to haunt him for years – the tears, the blood and the pain of that curse Potter threw at him. The regret and naivety of his own will. But it was too late – it drove him further into his hatred for the boy who continuously stole the limelight, who fought for something Draco felt that he truly did not understand. His final night at Hogwarts, Draco was unable to complete the task that Voldemort had set out for him, despite the threats behind it. In the end, Snape was the one to kill Dumbledore and took Draco with him as he fled the castle. The following months blurred past like a surreal nightmare; Voldemort was extremely discontented with Draco’s lack of willpower – “a true Death Eater could and would face anyone with the Killing Curse”. Narcissa Malfoy was tortured and killed right before Draco’s eyes – he considered it a blessing that the Lord had not cast an Imperius and made him do it himself. Lucius, at this point, was kept alive. Horrified by his mother’s death, Draco’s personality was rapidly sucked out of him – he and his mother had a very close, loving relationship. While he idolised his father, Narcissa was the only person he could rely on for comfort, for security and outward expressions of love. She did not care about his weaknesses as his father did. Draco knew then that he would not be re-entering school in the Autumn – he was under strict instruction by the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, despite his escalating reluctance and blinding fear toward the cause. The Dark Lord was well aware of Draco’s flair in Potions and set him out to have a hand in the numerous experiments carried out on the muggle population. He was still scarred by the death of his mother – fear paralysed him to carry out Voldemort’s actions without question, but day by day his hate for those around him grew to daunting heights, and the alienation he suffered because of it turned a once outgoing, bigoted boy into a solemn, bitter young man. During the next two years, he carried out menial Potions work, continued his experiments, and did not get much sleep at all. His relationship with his father became, at best, ragged. While Lucius expressed genuine grief over the death of his wife, his heart and his loyalty belonged well and truly with the cause. In August, 1999, Malfoy Manor was seized by the Ministry; Lucius and Draco were arrested and shipped off to Azkaban prior to the trials. Lucius, by then Voldemort’s former right-hand man, was quickly sentenced the Dementor’s Kiss. Draco’s trial was a longer process and was believed to be one of the longest that year – evidence of torture and force were both brought into question and the authorities, including the jury, found it harder to decide an appropriate sentence. Nevertheless, Draco was sent to Azkaban for three years without parole benefits and during his last trial, his wand was destroyed and he was forbidden to cast magic for a sentence of twenty years. He was convicted of two separate charges: accomplice in malice and treason. His punishment, on top of the loss of his magic, was a sentence of twenty years community service for the Ministry of Magic, Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and Unexplained Phenomena. His job would include paperwork, specialised research, and anything that did not require the use of magic. In his beginning year, this included making coffee for his co-workers. Living as a Squib was extremely hard for Draco to come to terms with – it meant finding a home in an area of Muggle London. It meant making things without the use of magic. It meant being poor and losing his family fortune. It meant socialising with Muggles and absorbing Muggle culture, something he knew very little about. It was bad enough being portkeyed into work every week day morning at eight a.m. sharp, and the curfew that was granted on him – midnight, no venturing out of London, period – it alienated him considerably, but over the years he came accustomed to life as a Muggle, and ironically feels safer amongst them than at work at the Ministry. In 2006 Draco’s curfew was eased – no leaving the boundaries of the country, and the time was lifted completely. He is still under strict security rules at the Ministry, and a certain number of violations will throw the curfew back on him. Still working as a Regulator, he is currently appealing for a shorter sentence. Meta Journal: apellon PB: Macaulay Culkin Player: Teri Category: Characters Category: Regulators